Quiet Like the Snow
by Spiritstrike
Summary: Cybertron: As the Atlantis prepares to leave, Optimus Prime reflects on the friendship he shared with Coby, Bud, and Lori, and realises just how important they are to him.


**Quiet Like the Snow**

I didn't want to leave anymore than they didn't want me to. It deeply saddened me to see them cry, even when they told me how much they would miss me. My spark cried with them, even though I could not express it completely. Breaking down was just not my thing, and if I did, it would only make things worse for them than it did for me.

Even as I departed for the _Atlantis_, I continued to hear their sobbing. With every inch I moved, with every step I took, the ache inside my spark continued to deepen. It deepened so much that I could not help but let a tear secretly fall down my golden optics. It hurts, I know, but I know the pain will fade away in due time.

Time that will take a long time...

Those children... We've been through so much together in the short months we've known each other. You've helped us to save the universe. You helped us in our quest to find the keys in so many ways, that even I had lost count on how many times you had helped us.

Coby, Lori, and Bud, you children are so full of life, hope, and adventure. You knew the risks, and you knew what was coming despite being so young. But you held onto whatever faith you had and continued to support us, even if I did not approve of you coming along. Even though I thought you would not be safe, you continued to help us through the dangers. I can even still recall the shocked looks from your faces when you first saw me after I saved your lives that very day.

When I finally reached the _Atlantis_ and walked inside, I turn to look back. I can still see the children crying, even the other Autobots and humans are still crying. I turn my head away, letting small droplets of tears fall. The sadness sinking further and further into my spark as I realise that I was leaving more than just my friends behind. I was leaving a whole family behind. The children had become part of the family the moment they had walked into my life.

And for that, I cannot be more thankful to Primus than I already am.

Bud – despite your imagination ruling most of your personality – your ideas and your youthful wisdom brought Scourge over to us. You are young and full of energy that is unmatched to your brother or Lori. For that, I am happy that you helped us out with creating our base. Even though we had lost you onboard the _Atlantis_, you still helped us through.

Lori – your determination to make things possible, your attitude, and your kindness to make things right will always be remembered. Even though you are not perfect, you still amazing at what you do. Because of that, you helped us with the design of the base, brought Thunderblast to her knees, earned Scourge's respect, made Wing Saber less arrogant and more careful, and even formed a sister relationship with the Velocitron leader – Override.

And Coby... how could I forget someone who has been the most helpful of you all? Your eagerness to help, your love for Bud, and your determination to repair us whenever Red Alert could not reach places only you could. That is something that you must cherish, my young friend. Keep your friends, family, brothers, and Lori as close to you as you possibly can.

I, for that matter, cannot ask for a better friend in each and every one of you. And I am proud to be called your friend, and yours mine. And I shall never, ever forget you all. Even though you may die of old age in the future, you shall never be forgotten.

I lift a hand and wave to you.

You all try to stop crying, but you cannot. But you still lift your hands and wave to me farewell. As the door closes and I make my way towards the bridge, I can still imagine the tearful looks in your eyes, but I know that there is one thing for certain: we will see each other again someday.

I gaze at the Planet Map that Bud had given me so that I can give it back to Vector Prime if I see him in the cosmos. I smile fondly as I recall Bud's happy face as he tried not to cry at my departure. More tears secretly falling down my face, but keeping my smile strong, I order the launch of the starships.

Even as we fly away, I look out the window to see Jolt flying nearby and the children in him waving at me. I wave back again, the tears still falling, even though they cannot see them. But I can see theirs, despite their smiling faces. I will never forget what they had done for us, and I'm sure that they will never forget us. Without their help, we would never had succeeded in our quest. They had grown up in character and I had learned to be more accepting and even more understanding than I had ever realised.

"Someday," I whisper, "we shall meet again."

And then we set our course for the far corners of the universe.

* * *

Spiritimus Prime: It's short, I know, but please bear with me that I didn't have a lot of time on my hands. This little oneshot was inspired by the song called "Louder than Thunder" by The Devil Wears Prada. I was feeling depressed, and I needed something to cling onto. So I made a video of the same name as this fanfic in memory of the friendship I shared with three special people: XxTransformersGirlxX, Autobot Windstalker, and Stormblue. They are my closest friends, my online sisters, and I hope that someday we'll meet each other. And then my muse decided to hit the bandwagon and I wrote this. Now I'm crying happy tears because this was made. I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot! Until the next time!


End file.
